A New Life
by sakuhana9
Summary: A new life begins for the characters of Pretty Rhythm! What new events will await them.. Love? problems? friendship? All challenges they will face and will get over with in this story ! More about Aira's life and romance. Soon if this story goes on good then i will also make chapters about Mion and Rhythm! Every chapter is like one-shots i hope you like it.. its my first story..
1. Prologue

**Saku: Hi uhh this is my first story ever. I've always wanted to make one but i was.. afraid? xD well im just trying this out and i hope people would like it! please feel free to give me suggestions or support me or something.. i dont own Pretty Rhythm ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_ Aira Harune became a charismatic model now besides being a prism star. It's been 3 years after she had earned the title of prism queen. MARs was no longer together, Aira, Mion, & Rhythm now are pursuing their dreams. Mion became a Hollywood star while rhythm went to New York with her family to study and learn more about dancing which she loves. Callings also aren't together anymore. They kind of followed their "crushes" to wherever they went. Hibiki and Wataru went to America and Shou remained in Japan. What new adventures will await Aira in her New Life?_


	2. Lucky Photoshoot!

**Saku: So.. this is the first chapter. i wrote it in school and edited at home. Its a bit embarassing to post it :( but hope you will review if u find it good. **

**All rights belong to their rightful owners. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Photo shoot!<strong>_

It was a perfect day for a photo shoot outdoor. Aira's horoscope said she will be so lucky today, so to start off, she is carefully choosing a good coordination of clothes from her prism stones that is appropriate for the photo shoot. Finally, she chose a pink top with "star" written at the center and a black skirt with white lace at the ends. She smiled contentedly and proceeded to the venue.

"Aira-chan! Here!" the photographer waved at her. She ran towards him and bowed "It is nice to work with you, I'll do my best." "Now that's the spirit!" he smiled widely "Let's start then." Aira cheerfully replied, "okay ~!" The photo shoot went on smoothly at first but suddenly fans started gathering around the barricades that the staff set up earlier so the fans wouldn't get near. Seemed like it wasn't working well though, the fans were pushing and the barricade fell, they came running towards Aira asking for her autograph, photo and such. The photographer had no other choice but to stop the photo shoot session and protect his camera. He couldn't get near Aira because of the fans around her. The security tried to push through but the people were too persistent and wouldn't give way. Aira was panicking in the circle of crowd "_What should I do!? jeez, how is this day even called lucky?_" she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a hand hold hers and pull her away she managed to get out of the crowd with the help of that person. They ran away far from that place to a quiet place with less people. Aira didn't let go of his hand because for some reason she felt safe with him holding her even though she doesn't know who he is yet. He finally let go of her and turned to face her, he smiled. Aira was shocked "Shou?" he was wearing a disguise but she recognized him at once. He took of his shades and laughed "Yeah it's me, I'm on my day off and just happened to be passing by when I saw your fans going wild and you getting stuck in there, thought I should give you a hand." Aira looked down hiding her blushing face "t-thanks." He smirked and kissed her forehead gently, "no problem, Aira." She blushed harder at the touch of his lips against her forehead and wished he didn't notice.

Aira and Shou finally decided to go back to the photo shoot venue when the sun set because at that time the fans probably gave up already. "Aira-san I'm glad ur safe!…and Shou-san?" the photographer looked shocked, "why is Shou-san here?" "He was the one who saved me from the fans a while ago. We stayed somewhere else to be safe." I smiled. "I see.. hmm well since he is here, I have a great idea!" he said with a smirk in his face. Shou seemed bewildered "uh, what is it?" The photographer exclaimed "Photos of Shou and Aira under the night sky! That would be wonderful for the teen magazine because teens love to see you two!" I knew I blushed with what I heard; it made me happy to know that I will be in a photo with Shou, the guy of my dreams. This is surely a lucky day. 

* * *

><p><strong>Saku: so this is the first chapter or one-shot i don't know what to call it ._. please review ~! thanks for reading ^_^<strong>


	3. Sudden Date!

**Saku: Hi! I'm back for another one-shot! I saw a review from "Aira" and it kind of cheered me up! So i thought I'd make a chapter update today so here it is ._. i hope its okay**

**disclaimer: I don't own pretty rhythm.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sudden Date?!<strong>

"Aira woke up at the sound of her phone ringing, she picked it up and with a sleepy voice she answered it "hello? What's up so early in the morning?" "it's me Asechi" Asechi, the president of Pretty Top was calling her. "Ah! Asechi-san! Is something wrong?" she asked while letting out a soft yawn. "I have a work for you today. Go to the Misora Park at 8 am. Okay byeee!" Asechi-san cut the call. *beep beep* "What was that. I thought it's my day-off today." She pouted "oh well, I can't refuse the work. It's not like I have anything special planned anyway."

"She went to the park wearing her usual disguise when she saw someone familiar "hmm, isn't that Shou? I wonder what is he doing here.." her eyes widened and she blushed "maybe I'll be working with him today! If that's the case then I'm happy lucky!" She decided to go to him and he noticed her at once "Aira?" he said in a low voice so others wouldn't hear or they'll be in trouble. "Hey. What are you doing here?" she smiled sweetly. "Waiting for you of course, what's with that weird question." Shou replied casually, blushing slightly. "eh?" Aira was confused "w-why is shou waiting for me?" "Why? Well Asechi –san called me earlier saying you wanted to go with me on a date so..." he asked also confused. "D-d-d-daaate!?" Aira's phone started to ring, it's a call from Asechi-san "Asechi-san what is this about?" Their boss on the other side of the call laughed "Well I set up a date for you two! So.. since your both there already why not have fun? Bye lovebirds!" Aira pouted again "Seems like she set this up, and she said that we are already here so why not have fun.. what should we do?" She looked at Shou who is currently smiling at her "Let's go then." "Where?" She asked. "Date." He grinned and walked ahead signaling to Aira to follow him. She blushed and thought to herself emI was already happy when I thought I'd be working with Shou today and now it's not work but a date! I'm so lucky and so nervous! This is so sudden for me!

~~~~ Aira's POV (point of view) ~~~~

"Shou had brought me to the zoo "wahhhh! Cuuuute rabbits~! Oh! You can feed them!" I pointed to a signage. He laughed "You're a bit childish aren't you Aira. Let's go feed them then since your so excited about it." I nodded and we proceeded inside, the rabbits started running around me when they saw me holding carrots, they tackled me and I lost my balance but two strong hands supported me by my shoulder, I looked up to see Shou and smiled "thanks." " You're clumsy as ever, be careful okay?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and together we watched the rabbits munch on the crunchy carrots that we brought. I giggled "aww, they are so cute." Shou murmured "You are much cuter though." "Did you say something?" I looked at him, I thought I heard him murmur something but I didn't understand what it was. "Nothing I just said yeah the rabbits are cute." He smiled his most handsome smile ever. I can't help but blush and look away, emWhy does he have to be so handsome?/em/p

_The day past by and we finally got exhausted going to places, eating together and having fun. My feelings for Shou just became stronger today. I couldn't even count how many times my face turned red today, that was embarrassing I'm sure he noticed but somehow I feel like I caught glimpses of him blushing too. If that was really a blush then maybe he also have feelings for me? Nah, impossible .. or maybe not, I don't know. _

I woke up late the next morning which is still my day-off. I turned on the TV after eating my breakfast. I was still drinking my hot chocolate when I saw what was being televised, 'SHOU AND AIRA's LOVEY DOVEY DATE!' I spat out the hot chocolate "What is this! Jeeeeeez, Asechi-saaaaaaaaaannn!"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the second that I made, its longer than the first i guess. Please review, it would really make me happy if you did. Thanks for my first reviewer "Aira" and also thanks to "Sparklybutterflies1" for your honest review i appreciate it. Forgive my grammar errors, English is not my first language and yeah i'm not that good at it : . (edited a bit thanks for the help)**


	4. Jealousy

**Hiiii ~ i'm back with one new chapter, i don't know if it's good enough so yeah please let me know your opinions and suggestions. Thanks for aaalll the reviews i'm really happy to see and read them all ! As usual forgive my english ._. i'm really not good but i am trying~ So please enjoy!  
><strong>~SAKU

* * *

><p>~Aira's POV~<p>

I woke up earlier than usual today. I am troubled and worried about something for several days now. The reason for this is Shou. Three days ago, I saw him hugging a girl and talking to her so happily. This kind of made me feel jealous. It made me wonder who that girl is.. I didn't saw her face clearly after all…

"Gochisousama" I stood up and left the table. "Aira! You haven't finished your food!" Papa screamed out to me. "Sorry, I'm already late!" I said as I rushed out of the house "ittekimasu!" I sighed, I really don't know how I'll face Shou, and I've been ignoring him for 3 days now…. I wonder if it bothers him. I do miss him but, every time I see him I remember what I saw. Should I ask him? I want to but I'm afraid to hear an answer I don't want to hear. What if.. she is Shou's .. girlfriend? We are together in work but after that I don't really know where he goes or what he is doing. He may be sweet but maybe that's just his playboy side.. "aaaagghhhh! I don't know anymooooore!" I messed up hair in my frustration.

I arrived at pretty top for my practice, I immediately dressed up and went to the ice skating area. To my surprise, I saw the person I was avoiding, Shou. He was dancing gracefully with his new song, he looked very charming, and before I knew it I was already staring at him. He seemed to look at me while he was turning, did he notice me? I looked away and was about to walk out of the room when suddenly he called out my name. I pretended not to hear and just went straight to the exit. I heard his footsteps; he was running towards my direction and then grabbed my hand, "Aira! Wait!" I looked at him and stared at his beautiful dark brown eyes, "h-hey.." He frowned, "You are avoiding me aren't you? Why? Did I do something to make you upset?" His frown changed to a face full of worry and sadness "Tell me, I'll make it up to you.. I don't want this, I hate to see you walking away from me every time you see me." I was speechless, his eyes were looking at me sincerely "i-I'm sorry" I looked down "just.. something is bothering me." He used his finger to lift up my chin so I could look at him "what is it? Tell me..please." "Three days ago, I saw you hugging a girl, i-it bothers me so much that I couldn't even sleep." I said in a really sad voice. "A girl?" he looked so confused but after a second as if realizing something he smiled and hugged me gently, "aira.." I blushed as he said my name sweetly "what?" He hugged me tighter "you were jealous weren't you?" he smirked and I blushed deeper "i-i.. was.. not.. jealous" i replied with an unsure voice. "that girl was my auntie, let me guess, you only saw my face but not hers that is why you didn't notice that she was a middle aged woman." he laughed. "ehhhh?! Really?" i was shocked at what I heard. "haha, yup I'll let you meet her sometime soon" He kissed my cheeks and whispered on my ear "you're so cute, you're blushing and you got jealous over that hahaha." "don't be mean I just didn't saw her face and she was even wearing fashionable clothes." I pouted in embarrassment.

It seemed like I was worried for nothing! Next time, I'll make things clear before avoiding him. I'm really glad it was just his auntie. I really like Shou I don't know what I'll do if I lose him.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so that's it.. it may be not as good as the others ? review please _ thanks everyone! i've always wanted to try a jealousy chapter. My exams just finished, oh but i still have another one this weekend. I'll try to make more chapters since i got motivated again. Please support thanks for those who does *o* and those who will lol.<strong>


	5. The Most Awaited Happening

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you lol hope you like it. I got some free time so I made this with the idea I had in mind. As always thanks for the reviews :D**

* * *

><p>~~Aira's POV~~<p>

"Aira.." Shou said in a sweet gentle voice. "Shou.." I replied then slowly we moved closer to each other, our lips just an inch apart.

_*****alarm clock suddenly rings*****_"Waaaah! Wh-what's happening!... eh, a dream huh.." I sighed and turned the alarm clock off. I stood up and started to get ready for another busy day.

_I miss him.. I've been really busy this week so I wasn't able to spend time with him that much. The dream I had is even about him, speaking of the dream... I don't think I had ever kissed Shou._

I finally arrived at pretty top. I saw Shou by the entrance also about to enter, I shouted out his name "Shou!" He turned to look at me then smiled "Aira.. You're quite early today." "Same goes for you. Dance practice?" I asked. "Yep. Mind to watch me before you do your work?" I looked down and said," Sorry I can't this morning." "I see." He forced himself to smile. "But! I am free this afternoon! This is my last practice for this week so.. maybe we could hang out after?" He finally revealed his true bright smile after hearing my reply, "Sure, I'll wait for you by the entrance at 12pm lets have lunch together."

~~~Shou's POV~~~

_12 pm at meeting place_

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" I heard her cute voice and quickly turned to look at her. "It's okay, I wasn't here that long. Shall we go?" I grabbed her hands and smirked as I saw her shocked blushing face, "Yes!" We treasured the time we had for we had not been able to have a date in such a while. I took her to a restaurant which serves her favorite foods. I laughed and then she looked at me pouting, "Why are you laughing?" "Ahaha. Sorry it's just that you look like you haven't ate for days!" I said. "I was busy so I was not able to eat well." She looked away. "Yes, yes I know don't worry just eat lots I don't want you to get sick." The smile on her face was irreplaceable; I was happy and contented just staring at her. The different expressions she made throughout the day were all so adorable. We watched a movie, took a stroll at the park and had lots of fun. I can't believe how much I missed her. .

_We stared at the reflection of the stars at the lake.. It was just the two of us together holding hands. I looked at her lips; I have been longing to kiss them… I took the initiative and pulled her closer to me. I touched her chin and slowly but ever so gently leaned to kiss her. She flinched and blushed as our lips touched for the very first time. It was the best moment I ever felt, and so I wished… that god would stop time._

~~~Aira's POV~~~

_S-shou is.. k-k-k-kissing me?! I can die now!_

**literally faints**

"O-oi! Aira? Are you okay? Aira!" Those were the last words i heard before I fainted. I'm such a failure, I fainted on my most awaited kiss with Shou!

* * *

><p><strong>So..yeah there it is. I'm pretty sure I made mistakes again but I am doing my best. I had fun writing this so I hope you did had fun in reading it too! As always please review, follow, etc. It is what motivates me to continue making stories. Feel free to pm me too if you want, i'd be happy to make friends.<strong>

~saku


	6. The Mysterious Guy

**Saku: Back with another story! This time it is quite longer than the others. Thanks for the reviews~ Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kansai Dialect Guy<span>  
><strong>

**I change for me jibun to itsudemo muki ai .. I don't give up jibun ni yume to mirai katari kakeru~! **  
><em>I decided to practice my song and dance to calm myself. Recently, I became distracted and I often space out. The reason?.. you probably already know, it's the kiss. Not just a simple kiss it's a kiss with SHOU! I held my head as if I was going crazy, well I really am. After that had happened somehow I felt that we got a lot more closer to each other but now I feel sad because Shou left for his concert somewhere away from here so .. he seems so distant to me now. I want to spend time with him but he isn't here and he won't be back for one more week. I've already waited for a week that seemed like a year then I have to wait for another week, this is crazy.<em>

"Aira!" Asechi-san screamed. "Y-Yes?!" *bam* I slipped and fell on the ice. "o-oww.. Asechi-san what is it screaming my name so suddenly." I looked at her then she said "Enough practicing you get a day-off today." My eyes widened " WHAAAAT? WHY?" She frowned, "You'll only hurt yourself if you practice while thinking of other things so just go." I stood up "Thank you."

-In a park somewhere-

I took a walk at the park wearing my disguise and sighed as I was walking. I saw a billboard with Shou's photo in it, "This doesn't help at all." As I continue to walk I saw an ice cream shop where Shou would always treat me. Then I saw all sorts of stuffs that made me remember our special moments together, what an unlucky day. In the midst of my stroll my mouth suddenly felt dry. I knew I was thirsty so I thought of buying some juice at the vending machine.

~~ In front of the vending machine~~  
>"I-I forgot my wallet." I'm standing right in front of the vending machine and I don't have money! What should I do! Ahhh the orange juice look so tasty and thirst quenching oh how I want it right now but like I said I don't have money I need to bear with this feeling right now.**clank** I looked at the person beside me who bought from the vending machine then he gave me the orange juice he bought. "Eh?" I looked at the mysterious guy puzzled. "You can have it." He said with a smile. "B-but.." suddenly I felt shy. "You want it don't you?" I nodded, "T-thanks" I took the juice from his hand "No problem miss."<p>

****super awkward silence**** "Uh, want to take a seat at the bench over there?" _he said it to break the silence I have created, I didn't want to embarrass him so I nodded once again. Somehow I don't really know why I fell silent, maybe because of the embarrassment that someone noticed I have no money and gave me juice out of pity._ "How did you know I wanted the orange juice?" I spoke in a soft voice. He looked at me then replied "You were looking at it so much." Once again, I felt embarrassed _was I looking at it so much? _I took a sip and tried to forget.  
>Me:"I'll pay for it sometime"<br>Mysterious guy: "When and how?"  
>Me:"uh, if ever we meet again" "<br>Mysterious guy: "what if we don't?"  
><em>What's with this guy he is annoying me a bit but as we continued to talk I realized that his voice is familiar but he speaks in a Kansai dialect (just for those who do not know kansai dialect or kansai-ben is a dialect in Japan spoken by people who live or lived in Kansai area ex. Osaka or Kyoto. the internet said so) and I don't really know a person who speaks that dialect so maybe he really just sounds like someone I know? <em>I stared at his face, black haired guy with shades, his face shape and other features ..he is like…. "SHOU?!" I said Shou's name out loud when I am not even sure. The guy laughed and took off his shades revealing his brown eyes "Took you too long to notice, MISS." "I-is it really you? But your hair.." I looked at him seriously."It's a wig." he smirked then took his wig off. "Shou!" I hugged him while sobbing "I missed you so much!" He hugged me back tightly "I did too." "Wait I thought you'd be coming back after two weeks, but it has only been a week. Why are you back so early?" I asked. "I lied when I said two weeks, I just wanted you to miss me and think I'll be gone for a long time hahahaha." _What a perfect smile, it is the face I wanted to see for such a long long time._

I hugged him again tightly, kissed his cheeks and said "Welcome home~"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Let me know with your review :) They encourage me in a way. I spent 2 hours? doing this, it was intended to be a short update but then..I couldn't stop myself typing as new ideas came up. It wasn't supposed to go that way when I planned the story but it became like this in the end hahaha that's weird. Thanks for reading review, fave, follow, etc.<strong>


End file.
